Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye
by CSICubsFan
Summary: Greg is seriously injured at a crime scene and Sara and Grissom have to decide how to tell their oldest daughter about what happend to her godfather.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Untitled (for now)

Summary: Greg is hurt badly at a crime scene, and Sara and Grissom don't know how to tell their oldest daughter about what happened.

A/N: I couldn't think of a title right now for this story-but if anyone has any ideas I'd appreciate them. Thank you to all my faithful readers of Life Complete. I appreciate the support and to all those who added me to their 'favorite author' list.

This story is based off 'Life Complete' in the future about 7 years. So, if you didn't read that one-you won't understand most of this.

Sara and Grissom had been married for almost 8 years and they were still going strong. Sara had been in remission Sam, Jack and Angela were all in 2nd grade and all got straight A's. They all excelled in science and math and Sam excelled in music as well. Sara and Grissom had also added two more children to their brood, Aiden 3, and Isabella Rose 2 weeks old.

Aiden, loved bugs, just like his Dad.

Greg had married the nurse that was in the NICU the day the triplets were born, and they were expecting their first child in a few months. Angela had become very close with her godfather and called him Uncle Greg all the time. Angela, like her godfather loved sports so they went to football games, baseball games, you name it they did it. Sam and Jack were both very close with Catherine and Lindsey who they considered their cousin and Catherine their 'aunt'. Sara and Grissom were very happy that they had picked them as godparents for the triplets. Warrick was godfather of Aiden and Nicky was godfather of Isabella. They picked Lindsey as godmother of Isabella and Greg's wife Megan was godmother of Aiden.

Grissom was at work with Warrick, Greg, Nick, Catherine and Lindsey working, while Sara stayed home with the kids. Lindsey was in college studying to be a CSI and was able to get an internship with Grissom's team.

Megan also helped out at the lab, before she was a nurse she worked in a crime lab in NYC, so Grissom was more than happy to hire her as long as she and Greg acted professionally on the job.

"Greg you got a B&E at New York New York, Catherine you , Nick and Warrick got a floater in Lake Mead, and I am going to go home and check on Sara and Isa, because Jack called earlier and she won't stop crying and Sara's having a rough time with Aiden as well".

Catherine threw him a smirk, "And I thought one was bad enough".

"Hey"! Lindsey retorted.

"Linds, why don't you go help out Sara with the kids, you've actually done two weeks worth of work in just one so you can take a week off to help them out".

"But, I like the lab".

"You like Martin from police HQ because he comes around here a lot". Grissom said with a laugh.

"Very funny Uncle Bugman, sure I'll go but I charge $15 an hour". Lindsey replied as she left the lab throwing Grissom a smirk.

Catherine smiled on her way out.

Grissom called up Sara to let her know that Lindsey was coming and right in the middle he got a call from the responding officer at Greg's B&E.

"How bad is he"? Grissom asked.

"He was rushed to Desert Palm a few minutes ago, I don't know but he wasn't good when he left here".

"Thank you officer, I'll notify his wife". Grissom said hanging up.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick heard something on Brass' radio as they were busy at their crime scene.

"Guys, we have to go now, Greg was just shot at his B&E". Brass said with a very serious but solemn voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Greg is rushed to the hospital and into emergency surgery. Sara ends up being the one to tell her daughter about Greg.

A/N: I really need a title-I hate not having one. Sorry!

Sara started crying as soon as she found out, and the older kids and Lindsey thought she was just having another post-partum spells.

"Linds, can you handle things here for awhile"?

"Sure, I'll have Angela help me out". She smiled.

"Actually, I need Little Athena to come with me".

Angela's head whipped around when she heard the name that Greg and only Greg called her.

"Mom, you know that only Greg calls me that".

Sara whispered in Lindsey's ear what had happened.

"Oh god, not Uncle Greggo?" She whispered to herself.

"Lindsey, please be the strong one here ok?"

"Please give him a kiss from me, and call me as soon as you learn anything".

Sara gave Lindsey a hug telling her just to give Isa a bottle when she wakes up.

Lindsey nodded and sat down on the couch with the two older boys as Aiden crawled in her lap and fell asleep.

"Mom, what is going on? Why are you taking me and only me?"

"Sweetie, we should wait until we see your Dad."

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

"Sweetie, Daddy is fine, he and Uncle Jim will fill us in ok?"

Sara parked the car and noticed her daughter was crying.

"I want to see Uncle Greg!" She said almost yelling.

"Angela, please we have to go in and find your Dad."

"Its Uncle Greggo isn't it?"

Sara got out of the car and went around to Angela's door and knelt down to her.

"Mom, please I know I'm only 7 but I know things. You called me 'Little Athena', and we all know that NO ONE but Uncle Greg is allowed to call me that."

"Alright, sweetie Uncle Greg was hurt very badly at a crime scene. He was working a B&E which is a- - -

"Breaking and Entering, I know what a B&E is, I even know that 419 is a deceased person, and I know that you know that Greg holds a special place in my heart."

Sara was crying. "I'm so sorry baby, I know this is hard on you but believe it or not it's hard on your mom too. Greg is my best friend and he saved your life so I am forever grateful to him, and we share a bond that will never be broken."

"What about Daddy?"

"Honey, you know I love your daddy. I married your daddy because of Greg. He brought us together."

"I don't want him to die." Angela sobbed into her mother's arms.

"Either do I sweetie, either do I."

After finally making it into the hospital they met up with Megan, Grissom and the rest of the gang.

Megan had been crying and when she saw Angela she came over to her and hugged her.

Sara told Grissom and the rest that she had to tell Angela about Greg otherwise she wasn't going to get out of the car.

"Our daughter is going to graduate the top of her class I swear, she's going to be 8 years old in a week and she knows more than I did at that age". Sara continued telling her story.

"How's Uncle Greggo?" Angela asked Megan.

"Honey, he's not doing very well. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, they just brought him out of surgery."

"I want to see him." Angela replied.

"Ladybug, they won't allow children in the ICU." Grissom replied.

"Daddy"! Angela exclaimed running into his arms.

"I'm going to see what I can do about getting Ang into his room, because without Greg she wouldn't be here." Catherine said walking off with Warrick to find the doctor.

"Sara"? Dr. Richardson asked.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she replied.

"I ran into Catherine and I understand you have a friend who's been seriously injured and a certain blue eyed little girl who wants to see her favorite uncle?"

"Oh would you?"

"Of course, I'll make sure your daughter gets into see him." He replied with a small but sympathetic smile.

Angela was sitting with Nick and Megan when Sara and Grissom came over with the news that she could go in and see Greg.

"Thank you." Angela said looking up at the doctor who had once saved her mom's life.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He replied before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: Angela Grissom holds vigil over Greg while Greg's wife goes into labor due to the stress. A member of the Grissom family is injured.

A/N: Finally a title-I came up with myself and I'm going to use the song as well.

Angela walked into the room with hesitation but finally made it to Greg's bedside.

Grissom picked her up so she could be at the same level as Greg.

She looked up at Grissom with tears in her eyes.

"He can't die daddy, he just can't."

"I know baby, I know." He said holding her tight.

Grissom looked out at Sara and shook his head gently.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go out by mommy because she's going to go home soon to be with Isa and your brothers."

"Ok daddy, I love you." She said rubbing her cheek gently across his rough beard.

"I love you ladybug, and I'll see you later ok?"

Angela just nodded as she took Greg's hand in hers.

Grissom told Sara he didn't know how this would affect Angela in the long run, especially if Greg didn't pull through.

"I'll keep her tonight her and Lindsey should be together since they both have such a close bon with him." Catherine suggested.

"Thank you Catherine." Sara said hugging her friend.

"I'll bring Lindsey home as soon as we get there." Grissom said.

Grissom and Sara left, while Nick stayed with Megan and Warrick looked at Angela talking to Greg as if he could understand.

"You know, maybe he hears her, don't tell her otherwise." Catherine warned.

"Cath, he's not doing well and they let a little girl in a room with him."

Megan looked up at the sound of Catherine and Warrick arguing.

"She loves Greg, maybe a little unusual for a little girl to love someone that much but you damn well that Greg loves that little girl to death and he would do anything for her, so please don't stand there saying that my husband and father of OUR child is going to die." Megan replied walking off crying.

Warrick ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want his friend to die he just didn't want to get his hopes up so he thought that if he prepared himself now then it would be easier to deal with if the worst did happened.

"Mags, I'm so sorry." Warrick said.

"Don't ever call me Mags, Greg calls me that." She replied crying so hard she eventually fell into Warrick's arms.

"Megan, I'm sorry for thinking what I did. I don't want to lose Greg I'm just as terrified as that little girl in there."

"Warr, my water just broke."

"Aaww man, this isn't good- - Catherine we need help over here." Warrick yelled.

"What's going on?"

"I'm in labor and its way too early." Megan said breathing heavily.

A nurse heard the commotion and came running over with a wheelchair and rushed Megan down the hall.

"She's only 33 weeks, and while that's better then some early pregnancy its still to early." Catherine said.

"Who's going to tell Angela about Megan?" Warrick asked.

"Why don't we go tell her, and Catherine can stay with Megan." Nick suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll call Grissom and Sara and let them know." Catherine said walking towards the nurse's station as Warrick and Nick entered the room to see Angela holding tightly to Greg's hand.

"Uncle Nicky, Uncle Warrick what's going on?"

"Sweetie, Megan just went into labor, she's going to have the baby." Nick said with his southern drawl.

Angela just shook her head, more tears streaming down her already tear soaked face.

"Madeline Athena Sanders, he picked her middle name for me." Angela said looking at the floor.

Warrick smiled, "I think Greggo knows that you're here, you're his best medicine." He said kissing the top of her head.

"NO! He's going to die and we all know it, leave me alone." Angela said running out of the room and down the hall crying.

"Angela"! Nick called out.

"Great, you go after her and I'll tell Cath." Warrick said with concern.

Nick went after Angela and finally saw her running out of the hospital into the road.

"No."! Nick screamed as he ran down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Angela has been hit by a car and Greg regains consciousness only to find out about his wife and goddaughter.

A/N: I'm not happy with the turn I took with this but I don't feel like re-writing chapter 3 so I'm just going to see how it goes.

Angela was rushed back into the hospital and they found internal bleeding immediately.

The doctors however were optimistic.

Grissom and Sara rushed back to the hospital, once again asking Lindsey if she could watch the kids.

Lindsey did not take the news of Greg well and now it was Angela to whom she was very close.

"Lindsey is ladybug hurt?" Aiden asked with tears.

"Yes, sweetie ladybug was hurt by a car." Lindsey said as she fed Isa.

Jack and Sam were being very quiet and Lindsey was worried about them.

"Geggo, not well?" Aiden asked again.

"That's right sweetie, Uncle Greggo is hurt too."

In between all that was happening, Catherine managed to slip into Greg's room.

"Cath?"

"Greg, you're awake." Catherine said kissing his head gently.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"The hospital, you were shot at your B&E."

Catherine took his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, Greg Megan went into premature labor and Angela was just hit by a car outside the hospital."

"WHAT?"

"Megan was upset about you as was Angela and then she when she found out about Megan going into labor it set her off in a way that I've never seen in a seven year old."

"How are they now?"

"Megan gave birth to a rather healthy 6 ½ lb 18inch baby girl, who I guess you named Madeline Athena Sanders?"

"Yes, Athena after my little Athena and Madeline after Megan's great grandmother."

"Angela is in surgery now, so I'll try and find out how she is."

"I'm not feeling so well." Greg replied.

"I'll get a doctor." Catherine said leaving the room quickly.

The doctor came in and assessed Greg, and explained to Catherine that he very well could fall back into a coma and that it might just be temporary.

"But, he seems ok." Catherine said questioning the doctor.

"He very well may have heard his nieces pleas, and maybe it worked I don't know but he is still in very grave condition."

Greg started to run a fever, and later that night fell back into a coma.

Angela had made it through surgery and was expected to make a full recovery.

Grissom sat by her bedside reading her 'The Little Ladybug Who Couldn't Fly Home'.

"I got you this for your birthday, but I wish I could give you what you really wanted." Grissom said rubbing her hand lightly.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." Angela said quietly.

He smiled and helped her sip some water.

"You have a new little cousin, she's doing well and so is Megan." Grissom said answering her before she could ask.

"Uncle Greg?"

"He woke up for a little while and talked to Aunt Catherine, but he developed a fever, I'm sorry sweetie he fell back into his coma."

Angela just turned away from Grissom pretending to fall asleep.

Over the next several days, Angela was released from the hospital with only a broken arm. Greg was still in a coma but his fever had come down which was a very good sign.

Angela once again took her place next to Greg and continued to talk to him. She asked Warrick and Nick if they could forgive her for running out on them like she did and they said of course, and that they loved her very much.

She told Greg about her pink cast and how all her friends including her 'boyfriend' Billy Meechum had signed her cast and that of course her dad had already done a background search on a seven year old.

Angela started to sing a song and took Greg's hand in hers.

"I can't promise you an angel, but I'll certainly try." She said with a small laugh.

Say goodnight, not goodbyeYou will never leave my heart behindLike the path, of a starI'll be anywhere you areIn the spark that lies beneath the coalsIn the secret place inside your soulKeep my light, in your eyesSay goodnight, not goodbyeDon't you fear, when you dreamWakin' up is never what it seemsLike a jewel, very dearLike a promise meant to keepYou are everything you oughta beSo just let your heart reach out to meI'll be right, by your sideSay goodnight, not goodbyeYou are everything you oughta beSo just let your heart reach out to me.Keep my light, in your eyesSay goodnight, not goodbyeSay goodnight, not goodbye

Greg's monitors started to beep more steadily and his heart wasn't racing.

Was he finally getting better?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary: Megan visits Greg and tells him about their daughter, while Angela has a visit with the 'big man' upstairs.

A/N: Thank you to all who have added me to their favorites list. I thought I'd give you one more chapter for the weekend-then I'm going to go catch up on 'Psych' (LOVE THAT SHOW).

Greg's monitors were beeping louder, and his heart rate was going to normal.

Angela had fallen asleep nestled in Greg's arms. Then she felt something. Greg was stirring from his coma.

"Uncle Greg?" Angela said with hope.

"Honey, can you wait outside while we check Greg?" The nurse said sweetly.

"He's going to be ok, isn't he Nina?" Angela asked his nurse before leaving.

"I sure hope so honey." She smiled.

Angela took a walk past the nursery to see Megan standing outside looking in on her and Greg's new daughter.

"Angela, sweetie what's wrong?"

"They think Greg is coming out of his coma, he started stirring about and his heart has gone back to normal, and his fever is completely gone." Angela said hugging Megan tightly.

"Would you like to hold your new little cousin?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

"Ok." Megan said confused but smiled as Angela went down the hall.

She entered the small hospital chapel and sat down.

"God, I know that I don't go to church or anything but I hope its ok that I pray. I wanted to thank you for watching over my Uncle Greg."

She sat there looking up at the small cross on the wall.

"Please, continue to watch over him, he has a new daughter and Maddy needs him. He was so happy when he found out he was going to be a father, and I want him to have that chance."

"He was excited when he found out he was going to be a godfather." A voice called out.

Angela turned around to see her Dad standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Because, I realized I haven't always supported your relationship with Greg and now that I think about it I don't know why. I'm sorry for that."

"Daddy, I'll always be your ladybug and you come first but Greg and I just share a special bond, but that doesn't mean I'm trying to replace you." She said moving herself to sit on his lap.

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"You and mom." She replied with a smirk.

Grissom smiled as he held his oldest daughter in his arms.

"C'mon, someone's been asking for you." He said with a great big smile.

Angela had the biggest smile on her face, the first smiled that anyone had seen in a long time.


End file.
